Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labeled for deletion. Delete Already How come nobody deleted Phineas and ferb get brainwashed already? It's a FAKE episode so why let it stand around all day. 01:59, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :It slipped by. I've redirected it to Phineas and Ferb Get Busted. — RRabbit42 02:07, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Candace and Stacy Theme Adventure! Dear Admins, I just wanted again to tell you that another fake page has risen. It's called Candace and Stacy Theme Adventure! I think it's fake because there are no sources that say that this song is real. Plus, This IP keeps making pages like this and I think he should be blocked. that is all. 16:25, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :I may not be an Admin but I think it isn't being deleted since the episode it was supposed to show in hasn't aired. If there was another reason, I don't know what it is.—Ardi 23:43, 13 April 2009 (UTC) ::It's got the earmarks of being fake (altering recognizable bits from another episode), but I'm inclined to give it a little leeway for two reasons: the episode will air in a week and there is precident for this kind of change (the song "Perry the Teenage Girl" based off of "Perry the Platypus"). We'll know in a week. :::Hey, Thanks. 01:39, 14 April 2009 (UTC) ::::I watched the Cartoon this morning. This song is fake. is now Phin68 12:50, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Thanks. I've redirected it to the 404 page. I am now checking this person's other contributions to see what else they've added. — RRabbit42 15:56, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Update: it is definitely a fake and is a part of the Fanon site. The same person has been trying to re-add it here. All instances are being removed as they show up and the accounts blocked. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 22:58, January 24, 2010 (UTC) User talk:Ciencia Al Poder I just wanted to see why to delete a User tlk page that barely has been here. I found out that he is a bureaucrat from a spanish wiki. Perryfan Talk 19:11, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :Hmmm... Phin68 talk to Phin68 20:15, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Videos Although I haven't put it yet, I want to know what others think on Deleting the pages with videos (such as, Chez Platypus (video) )since some of the redirects to past deleted ones have been showing up in the wanted pages and cannot be redirected to something else.If someone has a different Idea, feel free to suggest.—Ardi-Correspondence-Talk 23:14, 26 May 2009 (UTC) That's was fun, Candace I think this should be deleted, because it sounds fake so i googled the title and description, i found nothing. i went back to the page and it hade a deletion candidate tag. we should probably wait til the date or dan or swampy confirms its fake though. (I'm AgentGoldfish, i just forgot to log in) :I agree. There's no such episode, yet the user is linking it onto other pages like it's real. Besides, I knew it was a fake when the user got Candace's voice actress wrong. That alone is a dead giveaway for a fake episode. Psychopulse 01:52, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::The person that added it has added many fake episodes in the past. After learning that they have done the same thing under multiple accounts at Wikipedia, they have been blocked for a year. — RRabbit42 01:20, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Save Taco Night Who DOESN"T LOVE TACOS? AND NIGHT? AND WHEN YOU PUT THEM TOGETHER.... YOU GET TACO NIGHT! Hooray! I think this page has potential to become a great page. LET IT BE! :This is more of a personal opinion than a way to make the "Taco Night" page better. Taco Night is probably one of our shortest articles, and no one has come up with a way to expand it into a full article in several months. I am re-adding the Deletion template to it. — RRabbit42 01:20, November 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Well... it is important to some stories. It is one of their reasons to go home after an activity, and it is a reason that Phineas and Ferb realize they are in Candace's stomach in Journey to the Center of Candace. That's a reason isn't it? It could be saved... just think about it. :::The information can be saved, but as a Background Information item on both episode pages. The separate Taco Night page either needs to be completely overhauled and extensively filled out, or else its content moved as I just described. That's what this discussion is about. Not that a taco night is unimportant. Just that is it significant enough to warrant its own page? So far it does not. — RRabbit42 01:03, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :::Taco Night page has been deleted. — RRabbit42 22:27, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Rita Okay, firstly, "Rita" is not even the host of Let's All Dance Until We're Sick, it's Nikki Stars. And second(ly?), it's certainly not a very fruitful page: "the host of lets all dance till were sick" I would delete it, but I can't. I totally think it should be deleted, though. American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! Why did I buy so many mops? 01:47, November 16, 2009 (UTC) I object your adminhonor! I'm sorry but the page with the title How Doctor Doofinsmirtz prevented Candace from busting the boys therefore causing a series of chain events leading to Mom thinking Candace is CRAAAAZZY, which eventully Candaces does become. can't be deleted right after it was made! I was planning to make a table like Big Ideas and I thought others would help fix up the links. It might also need a name change. I must admit it is a little unfair to nominate it for deletion after nearly three minutes. I would of thought a page showing how Dr D prevented Candace from busting the boys would of been aproprite. Please let this page be kept, or for the love of god ... *pause* Just coz I can't think of something doesn't mean I won't do it. It'll be something bad. Fireside Boys. Please keep this page. I rest my case you adminhonor. Idiot's page Future ruler of the world's talk :I'm not the admin, but I can see why the page was nominated; the name, most likely. Shortening it or making it more appropriate would be a good idea. Try making it on a sandbox on your page first. SomeoneD 20:43, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :: That probably was it. But if that was the case then it's a case of judging a book by it's cover. Hope it's not. Then I can sue. Joking. I wouldn't sue. Or would I? No, I wouldn't. Idiot's page Future ruler of the world's talk I am an admin and I have left a message on your talk page, Lordandmaster, as to why the page was nominated. It does not fit our Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Naming convention policy and contains several spelling errors. It needs to be much more concise and not contain netspeak such as CRAAAAZZY. Please change the title and start your article and then we'll decide whether to keep it or not. —Topher (talk) 21:45, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :Also, keep in mind that Doofenshmirtz isn't actively working against Candace, it's just happenstance that when he and Perry fight, it cleans up the boys' project. Second, saying that Candace has become crazy is speculation at this point. It may look that way to her parents, but as outside observers, we know she isn't and why it is happening. — RRabbit42 (talk) 23:49, December 6, 2009 (UTC) A: Then change the name. I can't. B: Of course Dr D wasn't doing it on purpose. It's going to be a table about how he accidentally prevented it. Idiot's page Future ruler of the world's talk :I'm the one responsible for adding the delete tag to it. I suggest you make a sandbox page before making any actual pages for the wiki. Plus, as they said, the title doesn't fit their standards. I personally don't think a page like this is relevant since you can just read the episode descriptions anyway, and how the mess was cleaned up could always be explained on the Big ideas page or something.--Psychopulse 15:56, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::The page has been moved to User:Lordandmaster/Busting prevention by external events so that Lordandmaster can develop the page further if desired. There is some merit in having a separate list that ties Doof's schemes and inventions to the Big Ideas. Both are getting pretty long as it is. Plus, sometimes it's two or more things that keep Candace from busting her brothers, which would make both pages even longer if we incorporate this aspect into them. — RRabbit42 (talk) 03:04, December 8, 2009 (UTC) There is a page called Attack in Sesame Street, that needs to be deleted NOW!!! No Deletion of my page, Ferb Trivia Please do not delete my article, titled Ferb Trivia. It's my 1st post, and I just would like to see it as a successful page. Please, whomever wanted to delete this. One chance, one person. Anonymous contributer :I'm not an administrator here, but I marked it because it is not necessary to has a page full of Ferb trivia. Most of the stuff is already mentioned, not to mention completely obvious to anyone who's seen Ferb's page on this wiki. Ferb has also spoken more than two words. I'm sure you meant sentences, but Ferb has spoken several times. Add it to Ferb's page under background information if your want to add any info, but the stuff on you page is stuff we already know. There's no need for it. Psychopulse 23:29, December 14, 2009 (UTC) look psychopulse i'm just a child so dont be giving me any of uhh........... btw, i am on a seventh grade level and im nine yrs old. i know the drill PSYCHOPULSE Hey psychopulse. i could write a long speech, but now, things are lookin bad. go ahead, delete delete delete. dont care never will. like i say one chance, one person AC how do you mark something? Ferb trivia has been moved to a forum 68.238.28.204, please check the "What goes where" section of our page. That will show you the appropriate places for pages. Since you wanted to work on it some more, that would normally be done in a sandbox. I have moved it to Forum:Trivia about Ferb. — RRabbit42 (talk) 06:05, December 15, 2009 (UTC) One Sentence From Einstein ! deletion I agree with the deletion of One Sentence From Einstein ! In fact, I was the one that posted the note saying "What does this have to do with Phineas and Ferb?" :It has now been deleted. It was off-topic. — RRabbit42 (talk) 15:36, December 23, 2009 (UTC) The Business Man and Nagging Wife I have now given this article some content, if that makes people want to keep it, however it is still a stub and I think it needs expanding more if possible. If not then I think it needs deleting. HaveFaith 14:56, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Submissions2Quiz should not be deleted The page titled Submissions2Quiz should not be deleted. I created it for my own personal use so I can hold everybody's answers for my quiz on one hidden page. Tell me why it should be deleted please. --"Ah Perry The Platypus, How unexpected, And by unexpected, I mean.... unexpected"- Dr. D, Get That Bigfoot Outta My Face 17:32, January 3, 2010 (UTC) : I have moved it here: User:PlantyThePottedPlant/Submissions2quiz and removed the Delete tag. That's what I was indicating you should do when I said you should go to your user page, then modify the address in your browser to put /archive at the end of it to create a hidden page. — RRabbit42 (talk) 17:44, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh, well, I thought you meant do it on an actual hidden page. --"Ah Perry The Platypus, How unexpected, And by unexpected, I mean.... unexpected"- Dr. D, Get That Bigfoot Outta My Face 19:15, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Ain't No Kiddie Ride Ain't No Kiddie Ride should be deleted. It is most likely, a fake episode. :It's very real, listed on the Disney Channel TV listings to premiere next month on Disney XD. Future Schlock/ Teed Off they are not real because no one responded by 5 PM. Also the text is wrong because there are too many capitals and the characters list is done wrong! AgentP 01:24, January 23, 2010 (UTC) : Since the person put a bit of effort into creating them, I have moved all 5 that they made to the Fanon site and deleted the pages from here. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:44, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Can we delete Userboxes? If so, delete the DoofxPerry one It's just plain wrong and gay. It's gayly wrong. (It's better than Senor FrowgxMeap, But Still) : It's not gay... It's cute and funny. I don't meen I "LOVE ship" them. I just ship them as frennimies. ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)' 21:06, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :: You made it, Well then why the heck is there a HEART between them? ::: Are you homophobic? Idiot's page Future ruler of the world's talk 21:27, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :::: If you are referring to this one, then we can easily remove the heart from the picture. We should also change the wording to make it clear it's a friendly adversarial relationship, rather than a romantic one. Otherwise, if you get right down to it, it would be romatic relationship between a human and an animal. Since this is a cartoon, cross-species relationships are a little more acceptable, but there are people who might not make that distinction. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 22:53, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::: @Lordandmaster, No, No I'm Not. @Rrabbit42, I completely agree with your explanation & proposal. ::::::I agree with RRabbit42. Remove that disturbing heart, and change the words to "This users supports Perry and Doof as nemesis." [[User:PerryPerry|'~PerryPerry - The Perry (and Phinbella) lover']] 11:56, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::::done and done. no more heart, no more humanXAnmal, you might wanna move the image that goes with it, though. [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 01:21, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: Good! It is now less homosexual & transspeciesical (It's a word), more sensical! Picture has been updated with a higher-resolution version and the template has been renamed and updated to remove shipping references. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 20:08, February 20, 2010 (UTC) can we ban and delete a word? because if so, i suggest that the word "pedophilia" be deleted from every article, blog, talk, userpage, and forum. then it should be banned and treated as profanity on the wiki. i would also recommend this same procedure being repeated for any and all sister wikis and the fanon wiki. then, finally, when that's all done, star it out of this proposal before we officially close this subject. i think this word is not only inappropriate for our wiki, but it is also used to fire shipping wars. [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 21:52, February 7, 2010 (UTC) File:Baby Spongebob and Patrick by Dokuro.jpg This image has NOTHING to do with P&F, unless you count Dan. -There is only One Saturday Morning a week and I'd like to spend it with Doug Funnie, T.J. Detweiler, Pepper Ann, Phineas Flynn, Perry The Platypus, and Jellyroll. But I can't. My name is Planty 14:44, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :The file is shown on the User page of the person who uploaded it. This is allowed as long as it doesn't go overboard. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 17:21, March 7, 2010 (UTC) NOT MY USER PAGE! Hey, dude, TOTALLY not cool! Do not delete my user page! It's my user page! What's the big deal with that? Huh, huh? --Christinahorst.2018 21:24, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :Please settle down. Your user page has not been deleted, nor is it going to be, so please remain civil. What was marked for deletion was the userbox for shipping Buford with a character who does not exist in the Phineas and Ferb canon, and who (unlike Emily) does not have a significant fanbase at this time. In case it is, a way to work around that would be to insert the code directly onto your user page instead of on a Template page. -- Ryan Stoppable (call me, beep me) 22:27, February 25, 2010 (UTC) I had it coming. I had the "Candidate for deletion" template on the episode page coming. I only wrote that article to know what it is like. Now, just move the page to the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki, and I'll never ever do it again. --Christinahorst.2018 00:38, March 12, 2010 (UTC) : Check your talk page for some new info. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:40, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Kronk For Hire is sadly legit It does appear as background music, in Mud Mud World at least. -There is only One Saturday Morning a week and I'd like to spend it with Doug Funnie, T.J. Detweiler, Pepper Ann, Phineas Flynn, Perry The Platypus, and Jellyroll. But I can't. My name is Planty 14:38, April 5, 2010 (UTC)